The Problem with Wizards
by demi2344
Summary: Genre: all but Poetry, Parody, Spiritual, Supernatural, and Western Too bad, because cowboys are awesome Anyway terrible summary: Wizards, magic and Dragons, and such. Oooh and EVIL! but no dark side cookies. One little piece not whole thing of this fanfic. or of pie.


Xavier looked over at Nikana with an amused look on his face. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

Nikana smirks. "Why don't you have many answers?"

Xavier smiles. "Touche"

Nikana rolls her eyes fairly amused by Xavier.

"Well now Ms. Attitude!"

Nikana sighs and runs off in the opposite direction of Xavier.

Xavier looked at her worried "Hey! Wait! NIKANA! WAIT!"

Nikana stops running.

"Where are you going?"

Nikana looks at Xavier as if he asked the most obvious question in the world "Where do you think?"

Xavier is oblivious to her slight annoyance. "I don't know where. Show me."

Nikana doesn't respond.

"I think I can help you find the hint in your parents death"

"Ok."

"I know a spell that can take us deeper into your mind. It's difficult, but i'll give us enough time to find the clue."

"Ok."

"But you have to fall asleep first."

Nikana doesn't respond. To break the tension Xavier tries to start some conversation with Nikana. "Your accent sounds Australian with hints of Russian. Were your parents different nationalities?"

Nikana smiles. "Actually, it's Romanian, I was born there. Made it to Australia, then came here."

"Was it before or after?"

Confusion spread across Nikana's face "After What?"

"Your...parents death?"

Nikana began to feel a little uncomfortable talking about her parents passing. "Yes. I met up with my aunt and uncle."

"Why don't you lay down so you can start falling asleep?" Nikana lays down and looks up at Xavier.

"So!," sitting down next to Nikana "You've told me about your life, Now ask me about mine."

"So how did you come to be how you are now?" lays her head on Xavier's knee.

"Well let's see...As a lad, I went to primary school. I am the oldest of seven children- four boys and three girls. Both parents are magical but only me, Gael, Amelia, and Danielle. We four stuck together like peanut butter and jelly."

"That sounds nice"

"It was a charmed life until I had to move away. I needed the money and for some reason, I couldn't get a job.."

Nikana smirks. "Hmm...wonder why..."

"I wasn't a drunkard yet!"

Nikana smiles wide. "Yeah. Yet!"

"I eventually I had to resort to joining the WM in exchange for training and money."

"That sucks"

"My parents were very upset, as were my magical siblings, but they didn't disown me. An event happened, and I was out of the Mafia. My family helped me by getting by and it was fine for a few months until Aaron di Angelo appeared tonight."

"Why did he come?"

"I told you already"

Nikana was fairly dissappointed. "Oh."

"When you leave the Mafia, the Boss sends your partner after you, so you're running for the rest of your life. People have gotten out of it before."

"How?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

Nikana doesn't respond.

"You getting sleepy yet?"

"No, I've been running for so long, I don't get tired.

"The sleep has to be entirely natural."

"Fine, i'll think of the one thing that gets me asleep."

"May I ask what that is?"

Nikana is almost asleep. "You may ask but I won't tell"

"Come On!" Xavier says while nudging her head with his knee.

Nikana is sound asleep.

"Okay...let's do this." Places his hands on her head.

Nikana's parents appear.

"I'd like to see who killed your..." looks around "This...this seems familiar somehow."

Nikana is standing there watching her parents get killed again, with tears in her eyes. Xavier is observing the murderer. "N-Nikana...Look at the man who killed your parents. Doesn't he look familiar?"

Nikana's eyes flicker over to the murderer "Yes."

Xavier realizes the murderer is him, just with shorter, neater hair. "All right, Nikana. I've had enough" Thus ending the spell.

Nikana wakes up sad and scared, hugging Xavier tightly. Xavier hugs Nikana tightly, feeling sorry for all the pain he has caused her. Nikana lays her head on his chest. Xavier strokes her hair "Nikana, I...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything, I know where I need to go."

"Well then. Let's go."

"Ok."

"How do you think we could even get there?"

"It's not that far."

"How? This is America, and you grew up in Romania. That's on the other side of the world!"

"I've lived in many places genius!"

"Right...lead on then."

"Ok."

Nikana starts walking off, with Xavier following behind her. A few hours later they arrive at the house.

"This looks cozy." Xavier sniffs. "Is that smoke I smell?"

Nikana's eyes widen in alarm, and runs into the house.

"Maybe someone's trying to warm up!" Xavier looks at the rising sun, then looks doubtfully at the house. "Nikana, get back here! It's never safe to run into a burning building!"

Nikana doesn't answer. Xavier sighs frustrated "Nikana!", he begins to feel desperate. He repeated Nikana's name, not daring to go near the increasing smoking building. Nikana still doesn't answer.

Inside the house Nikana stands there almost entranced, smoke filling her lungs, her eyes shine like the flames dancing around her. Although every fiber in her body is screaming at her to get out, she remains; frozen like a statue.

Xavier finally went against his conscience and ran to the door. His fist rapped on the wood multiple times as he tried to get it open. At last, the wizard attempted to use brute force by slamming his shoulder on the door. No budge. "Nikana!" He screamed helplessly.

Nikana starts choking and gasping for air. She faintly hears Xavier yelling for her, then she starts losing focus and faints on the floor of the burning building.

"Nikana! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Xavier shouted at the top of his lungs, at least as loud as he could, for the smoke was getting to him. Fear was beginning to settle in; he may not see her again. He circled around the house, searching for a window he could jump through easily. There were none. He had to resort to using an aquatic spell that drained his energy, but he had to. For Nikana. He raised his hands, muttered a few ancient words and water spewed out of his fingers at firehose pressure. After a while, the flames went down a little, but not enough.

Nikana lies there in a room, her wolf lying next to her howling. Would she ever see Xavier again?

Xavier gave on final effort to extinguish the flames consuming the building. He succeeded, but he had little time to see the results before he slipped into unconciousness.

Xavier woke up to a small dragon licking his face. Arya doing her duty, being there for her owner. "Arya," Xavier whispered weakly, "go find Nikana. Tell me if she is alive." Arya did as her master commanded and took off into the burnt house. The little black dragon searched for Nikana, but only found rubble and ash. She flew sadly away from the charred ruins and toward her master. Xavier felt all of Arya's emotions and could only guess It meant that Nikana was indeed, no more.

Nikana wakes up in an unaware state when she opens her eyes the fire is completely gone. All that remains is the charred wood of her house and the ash of her furniture. Her wolf Douglas is next to her howling in agony for the return of his master and friend. Nikana sits up and pats the howling head in her lap. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
